Bureul Butyeora
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Youngbin memberikan perhatian istimewa pada Zuho, tapi Zuho memiliki tingkat tidak peka yang sangat tinggi. Omong-omong, kepala Youngbin tidak transparan kan?. Tag : BinZu/YoungZu/YoungHo, SF9 (saya tahu summary nya berantakan)
1. Chapter 1 : Practice

.

Bureul Butyeora (Youngbin x Zuho)

BlueBerry's 3rd Story

Don't Like, Don't Read

 **[warning : tema pasaran, possibly ooc, pervert!Youngbin, uke!Zuho]**

 **.**

Pikiran Youngbin kacau saat ini, seseorang harus menjauhkan Zuho darinya sebelum Youngbin menarik Zuho dari yang lain. Tidak, Zuho tidak merusak latihan dengan terus melakukan kesalahan hingga membuat Youngbin kesal dan ingin memukulnya. Sebaliknya, Zuho melakukan setiap bagian dengan sangat baik hingga Youngbin berpikir ingin 'menyerangnya'. Tangan Youngbin segera memukul sisi kiri kepala dengan keras, mengatur nafas yang berantakan karena pemikiran kotor di otaknya. Dia menghentikan gerakannya dan membuat gerakan anggota lain melambat sampai semuanya memilih berhenti dan melihat sang Ketua dengan pandangan bertanya, tidak biasanya Youngbin tidak fokus seperti ini. Apa dia sedang memiliki masalah serius?

Rowoon menepuk bahu Youngbin untuk menanyakan keadaannya, direspon Youngbin yang terkejut karena sentakan itu. Dia melihat pada sekitar dan menyadari bahwa para anggota sedang menatapnya, semua anggota sudah lelah dan mengeluarkan keringat, mereka ingin segera pulang dan istirahat namun Youngbin membuat latihan menjadi lebih panjang dan keinginan mereka harus tertunda. Sebagai 'Ibu' para member, tentu Rowoon mengerti dengan keinginan 'anak-anaknya', tapi dia sendiri khawatir karena sangat jarang Youngbin seperti ini. Mungkin, dia memiliki masalah yang dia simpan sendiri, harga diri sebagai pria dewasa sekaligus Ketua dari kelompok sembilan anggota seperti mereka. Youngbin sendiri tahu kalau dia mengacaukan latihan, dia memejamkan mata sebentar dan berusaha membersihkan pikirannya.

.

Tidak ada obrolan yang terdengar, entah karena mereka sudah mengerti tanpa harus bicara atau mereka sudah terlalu lelah hingga tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Zuho masih memandangi Youngbin yang menutup sebagian wajah, ingin menenangkan diri juga pemikiran yang entah apa . . .

"Apa kau baik saja, Hyung?" Suara berat Zuho terdengar begitu mendominasi bagi orang lain, tapi Youngbin malah berpikir bagaimana bila suara berat itu berada di bawahnya, didominasi olehnya. Otak kotor sialan!

"Iya, tentu" Youngbin berujar dengan yakin, namun dia masih memejamkan mata dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Bagaimana anggota lain bisa merasa tenang dan mempercayainya, kalau seperti itu? Youngbin sendiri sedang merutuki pikirannya yang begitu keruh, juga Zuho yang tidak paham situasi dan membuka suara hingga membuat pikirannya semakin keruh

"Kupikir, kita harus istirahat sebentar" Putus Rowoon yang direspon gerakan tangan Youngbin untuk menolak, si Ketua menegakkan kepala dan melihat anggota lainnya yang terlihat kelelahan -kecuali Zuho karena Youngbin menghindarinya-

"Latihan hari ini selesai, kalian pulang saja" Zuho mengernyit, bukan karena Youngbin membubarkan latihan yang belum sempurna. Yah, itu memang membingungkan. Tapi, dia yang tidak peka merasa bahwa pandangan Youngbin menghindarinya. Dia menjulang diantara dua magnae, harusnya mudah untuk dilihat namun Youngbin hanya memandang sekilas padanya sementara melekatkan pandangan pada dua magnae yang sudah kepayahan dengan keringat membasahi wajah mereka

"Hyung sendiri tidak pulang?" Hwiyoung membuka suara untuk bertanya, turut mengkhawatirkan Youngbin

"Tentu, aku ikut pulang bersama kalian" Jawab Youngbin dengan menaruh fokus pada Hwiyoung, memberi senyum tipis agar sang member kedua termuda tidak khawatir. Zuho mengusap kepala Hwiyoung dan tersenyum, membuat Youngbin segera mengalihkan atensi dengan canggung. Pikiran keruhnya membuat bayangan Zuho yang tersenyum saat dia memeluk usai mereka melakukan . . . gila! Bayangan Youngbin semakin mengerikan!

"Berhenti, Bodoh!" Rutuk Youngbin dengan suara pelan, kembali memukul bagian belakang kepala dengan keras. Anggota lain tengah memperhatikannya saat Youngbin kembali menegakkan kepala, termasuk Zuho yang menjadi masalah utama Youngbin saat ini

"Ada apa?" Yah, itu pertanyaan yang aneh. Jelas, tindakanmu terlalu mencurigakan hingga membuat member lain khawatir padamu, Kim Young Bin. Jaeyoon mengangkat bahu dengan acuh dan berlalu dari ruangan, ingin mengganti pakaian sebelum pulang dan beristirahat. Para anggota lebih senang untuk mengganti pakaian dan membersihkan diri sebelum pulang, agar bisa langsung membaringkan diri setibanya di Dorm

"Gantilah pakaian kalian, sebelum pulang" Ujar Youngbin, seperti memberi perintah yang dibalas anggukan oleh anggota lain. Dawon, Hwiyoung, juga Chani seperti terburu untuk melewati pintu latihan, sementara Taeyang mengikuti dengan tenang di belakang

"Kau sungguh baik saja kan, Hyung?" Rowoon bertanya selagi mengambil tas miliknya, Zuho di sebelahnya turut menatap Youngbin dengan pandangan polos juga bertanya. Sial! Youngbin jadi membayangkan bagaimana Zuho menatapnya dengan pandangan polos juga tubuh yang po . . . 'Duak!' Pukulan Inseong membantu Youngbin kembali tersadar, ingin melontarkan gerutu tidak terima jika saja Inseong lebih muda darinya

"Tentu, aku akan memastikan dia baik saja" Inseong menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya dilontarkan oleh Rowoon atau sekedar disiratkan oleh tatapan Zuho

"Baiklah. Kami duluan, Hyung-deul" Dua 'tiang berjalan' kelompok mereka melewati pintu ruang latihan, sementara Inseong mengembalikan pandangan pada Youngbin yang mengacak rambut dengan teramat kasar. Inseong mendorong bagian samping kepala Youngbin, membuat Youngbin melihatnya

"Member lain memandangmu dengan khawatir, tapi ternyata kau tidak fokus hanya karena pemikiran mesum, hah?" Teguran Inseong hanya dibalas Youngbin yang menghembuskan nafas dengan lelah, bukan keinginan Youngbin untuk membiarkan pikirannya melambung sejauh itu. Ini salah Zuho yang terlalu menarik untuk dia lewatkan, dan lagi dia memiliki part setelah bagian Zuho yang membuatnya lebih sering memperhatikannya

"Apa? Kau sedang menyalahkan Zuho untuk pemikiran kotormu?" Suara Inseong menyentak Youngbin, membuat si Ketua melihat pada anggota paling dewasa. Inseong bukan orang bodoh juga bukan tidak peka, dia menyadari sikap Youngbin yang terkesan menghindari Zuho juga semakin kacau saat mendengar apalagi melihat Zuho

"Ini salahku, aku mengerti bahwa ini salahku" Jawab Youngbin seraya menghembuskan nafas. Zuho memang menarik (apalagi dengan rambut merahnya sekarang) dan Youngbin merutuk karena itu, namun latihan ini menjadi berantakan jelas bukan kesalahan Zuho

"Kau harusnya menyatakan perasaanmu saja, daripada menjadi gila seperti ini" Nasihat Inseong dengan sebelah tangan berkacak pinggang, sementara lainnya menuding wajah Youngbin yang tentu merasa terganggu. Lagipula, dia pikir mudah untuk menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang? Belum tentu Zuho 'menyimpang' sepertinya, jadi Youngbin bisa saja dipandang aneh oleh Zuho. Dan kalaupun Zuho menyimpang, rasanya Youngbin sudah kalah dari Rowoon yang selama hampir tujuh tahun ini bersama dengannya. Kalah sebelum berperang? Menyedihkan sekali

"Yah, kau sendiri dekat dengan Chani. Padahal, kau menyukai Zuho" Kepala Youngbin tidak transparan seingatnya, namun Inseong bisa menebak yang dia pikirkan. Pemikiran Youngbin sebenarnya tidak semudah itu dibaca, namun pembicaraan ini sudah berulang kali mereka lakukan hingga Inseong mulai menghafal jawaban ataupun respon Youngbin

"Ini tentang kebersamaan selama tujuh tahun" Balas Youngbin yang dibalas Inseong memutar mata dengan malas, mengibaskan tangan tanda tidak peduli dengan balasan dari Youngbin

"Terserah padamu, mulutku hampir berbusa karena bicara denganmu" Inseong mendecak dan melihat Ketua Kelompok juga salah satu adiknya, Youngbin sendiri tidak begitu menanggapi. Heol, dia tidak pernah meminta saran ataupun nasihat dari 'kakak paling dewasa' di kelompoknya, jadi bukan salahnya kalau mulut Inseong sungguhan berbusa

"Maaf, handukku tertinggal" Suara berat Zuho terdengar dari pintu, melewati dua orang yang sepertinya tengah membicarakan hal serius. Inseong hanya melihat Youngbin yang memusatkan perhatian pada Zuho tanpa mengatakan apapun, telapak tangannya kembali memberi 'sapaan' pada bagian belakang kepala si Ketua

"Hyung!" Protes Youngbin yang mengalihkan atensi pada Inseong, Inseong membalasnya dengan tatapan 'ada-apa' yang terkesan santai seperti tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Yah, menurut versinya, itu mungkin saja meredakan pemikiran Youngbin yang bisa menjadi 'berbahaya' kalau dia biarkan

"Aku bisa seketika menjadi tua karena bicara denganmu" Inseong mengambil tas miliknya sekalian, tidak ingin merepotkan diri untuk mengambil pakaian ganti juga handuk di dalamnya. Youngbin memperhatikan Inseong hingga menghilang di balik pintu, bukan ingin memberi perhatian khusus pada sang Hyung, hanya berpikir 'apa yang dikatakan Inseong-Hyung benar?', 'apa pemikirannya salah?'

"Sial!" Ada umpatan samar dari si Kim sewaktu Youngbin melihat cermin dan menemukan Zuho masih berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya, masih dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya dan membuat pikiran Youngbin tidak baik-baik saja

"Kau yakin, kau baik-baik saja, Hyung?" Hanya ada dirinya juga Zuho di ruangan ini, tentu Zuho tengah bicara padanya saat ini. Youngbin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan berjalan ke tasnya yang berada di sisi ruangan, tidak begitu dekat dengan Zuho namun masih bisa menemukannya dengan melirik ke samping. Cukup aneh menyadari Zuho tidak juga keluar setelah masuk beberapa saat lalu, kecuali dia lupa untuk membawa handuk dan tidak bisa meminjam pada yang lain. Bukan masalah segan dan sopan santun, tapi anggota lain sudah lebih dulu berada di kamar mandi dengan handuk masing-masing, sementara Youngbin dan Inseong menaruh handuk dalam tas mereka

"Gunakan handukku, aku tidak terburu-buru" Youngbin mengambil handuk dalam tasnya dan memberikan pada Zuho, Zuho melihat Youngbin dengan pandangan bertanya sebelum menerima handuk yang diulurkan padanya seraya tersenyum

"Aku sempat merasa bahwa kau menghindariku, Hyung. Tapi, itu hanya pemikiranku" Zuho menaruh handuk di lengannya dan membuka pembicaraan dengan Youngbin, mengangkat bahu dengan acuh tanda tidak ingin terlalu peduli. Youngbin sempat tersedak ludah, apa sikapnya memang sejelas itu?

"Kenapa aku harus menghindarimu?" Balas Youngbin yang dibalas bahu terangkat Zuho, tidak menemukan alasan yang memiliki kemungkinan. Ah, ada kemungkinan konyol yang melintas di kepalanya, walau dia tidak yakin ini alasan Youngbin menghindarinya

"Pemikiranku sangat konyol. Kupikir, karena aku terlihat sangat baik dengan bagianku? Karena itu, Hyung tidak bisa fokus dan memikirkanku, berpikir tentang sesuatu yang memiliki rating dewasa? Aku mandi dulu, Hyung" Zuho berlalu dengan handuk Youngbin, meninggalkan si pemilik handuk yang terdiam dengan pemikiran kepalanya tidak transparan kan?

'Hal konyol itu benar, Baek. Kau terlihat sangat baik dengan bagianmu, hingga aku memikirkan rating dewasa' Bagaimanapun Youngbin merasa frustasi ingin menarik dan menyentuh Zuho, dia juga Ketua yang harus memastikan para anggota dalam keadaan terbaik untuk melakukan promosi. Omong kosong, alasannya karena dia belum berani memberitahu perasaannya dan tidak ingin mendapat penolakan. Mungkin, lain waktu, dia akan menyatakan perasaan pada Zuho, membawanya kencan ke hotel, wait! What? Ugh! Not again, Kim Young Bin's pervert side!

"Hyung, kau tidak mandi?" Hwiyoung dan Chani sudah kembali dari kegiatan membersihkan diri, Youngbin menggumam seperti membenarkan bahwa dia harus segera membersihkan diri atau setidaknya mendinginkan kepala. Dua magnae yang baru masuk saling melihat dengan bingung, sebelum mengangkat bahu tidak mau peduli

"Kupikir, Youngbin-Hyung memiliki kepribadian lain" Ujar Hwiyoung, bukan sepenuhnya tidak peduli dengan Youngbin yang terlihat kacau

"Maksudmu?" Timpal Chani dengan seadanya, merapikan barang miliknya agar bisa segera pulang saat yang lain selesai membersihkan diri

"Youngbin-Hyung lebih sering baik dan ramah, bukan tidak mungkin Youngbin-Hyung memiliki sisi lain yang lebih kasar. Mungkin, sisi lain itu ingin melakukan sesuatu dan Youngbin-Hyung berusaha mengendalikannya" Dahi Chani mengernyit dan menoleh pada Hwiyoung yang merapikan barang, sama sepertinya. Ada decak sebal lolos dari bibir yang lebih muda

"Kau habis menonton 'Kill Me, Heal Me', lagi?" Chani tahu kalau Drama itu keren, tapi dia yakin para Hyung tidak ada yang seperti Cha Do Hyun. Mengerikan kalau ada Hyung nya yang seperti itu, belum lagi kalau ada yang seperti Ahn Yo Na

"Ah, benar. Pemikiranku konyol sekali" Hwiyoung melontarkan tawa canggung, saat menyadari betapa konyol pemikirannya. Lagipula, apa yang ingin sisi lain Youngbin lakukan. Mendominasi Zuho? Ah, pemikirannya semakin konyol saja. Mungkin, dirasa tidak mungkin dan konyol bagi orang lain, tapi Youngbin pasti melototi cermin ruang latihan untuk memastikan kepalanya tidak transparan kalau dia tahu yang dipikirkan Hwiyoung saat ini.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Biasku Zuho dan 'bureureung' Youngbin terlalu panas untuk kuacuhkan, hingga jadilah fanfic ngga jelas ini. Maaf karena aku menistakan Youngbin disini, aku cuma melampiaskan pemikiran. Karena, Zuho dengan rambut merah look so fine, I can't! Aku mau bikin lanjutan, kalau ada yang mau (tapi, bukan rated M). Gomawo, yang mau baca. Aku tahu masih banyak kekurangan juga kesalahan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


	2. Chapter 2 : Confession

.

Bureul Butyeora (Youngbin x Zuho)

Chapter Two

Don't Like, Don't Read

 **[warning : possibly ooc, uke!Zuho]**

.

Youngbin tidak tahu ungkapan seperti apa yang bisa membuat dirinya merasa baik, saat Zuho terkesan tidak menyukainya (bukan dalam artian 'benci', hanya saja Zuho terlihat tidak memiliki ketertarikan padanya). Mereka menempati ruang dorm yang sama, bahkan mereka berada di kamar yang sama semenjak Manager-Hyung memutuskan tinggal bersama mereka. Youngbin tahu sebutan 'tidur satu ruangan dengan Zuho adalah Neraka', membuat Youngbin menaruh kapas pada telinganya agar dia bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman dan Zuho tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena membuat Youngbin kekurangan istirahat. Walaupun, dengan tingkat tidak peka paling tinggi yang dimiliki oleh Namja dengan julukan Choding tersebut, Youngbin yakin bahwa Zuho hanya berpikir Youngbin kurang istirahat karena memikirkan sesuatu sebagai Ketua dari kelompok mereka. Youngbin tidak tahu bagaimana dia menyukai orang tidak peka seperti Zuho selama satu tahun terakhir, membuatnya hanya menghela nafas kalau memikirkan ulang tentang hal itu.

Youngbin memberi pelukan dari belakang pada Zuho, hanya dianggap bagian fanservice oleh si rambut merah. Zuho hanya memandang dengan tatapan bingung, saat Youngbin mendekatinya di ruang tunggu sewaktu dia dan Dawon hendak mengambil foto untuk diunggah. Tentu, Zuho tidak menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang aneh, karena Zuho juga sering bergabung dengan foto Youngbin pada masa promosi sebelumnya. Usaha Youngbin rasanya percuma karena Zuho masih tidak menaruh perhatian yang sama padanya, bahkan Zuho tidak tahu dimana posisi dan bagaimana gerakannya saat mendapatkan 'Youngbin' untuk bertukar bagian. Zuho hanya berdiri di tengah panggung, berpindah ke sisi kanan lalu berpindah ke sisi kiri, menyerah hingga akhirnya hanya bersembunyi di balik tirai. Zuho bersembunyi di balik tirai memang terlihat menggemaskan, tapi mengingat itu karena dia menyerah untuk mengikuti bagian Youngbin membuat Youngbin tidak bisa tersenyum geli saat menemukan pemandangan itu.

.

Penggemar tentu mengetahui siapa yang memiliki julukan 'Baek Choding Juho', walau banyak anggota memiliki kepribadian seperti anak kecil. Mental Zuho seperti anak usia sepuluh tahun, berdasarkan penilaian Jaeyoon dan Youngbin tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan pemikiran itu. Apalagi, saat Youngbin terbangun karena guncangan ringan di lengannya, seperti malam ini . . .

"Juho-ya, kau ingin ke kamar mandi?" Bukan hal baru untuk terbangun di larut malam atau dini hari karena guncangan di lengan oleh Zuho, tapi Youngbin hanya bertanya untuk memastikan tanpa mengubah posisi. Sungguh, Youngbin merasa sangat lelah dengan jadwal grup mereka selama satu hari ini

"Kumohon?" Nada ragu yang begitu menggemaskan menahan Youngbin untuk melabuhkan diri pada Pulau Impian yang sebelumnya dia jelajahi, lagipula dia tidak mungkin bisa tidur dengan nyaman kalau Zuho 'nya' masih belum istirahat

"Apa?" Telinga Youngbin berfungsi dengan baik dan suasana malam ini tidak ribut karena bagian besar dari anggota, utamanya yang satu ruang dorm bersama Youngbin, langsung menghempaskan diri pada tempat tidur masing-masing. Tapi, Youngbin sangat senang saat Zuho meminta tolong padanya, hanya mendengarnya meminta ditemani saja sudah begitu menyenangkan. Bagaimana, kalau Zuho meminta padanya untuk mempercepat gerakan saat . . . eh? Not again, Kim Young Bin's pervert side!

"Kumo . . . " Mata Zuho yang kecil memperhatikan Youngbin yang merubah posisi dengan cepat, seperti baru terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Namja Baek itu baru ingin mengulang permintaannya, karena sepertinya Youngbin tidak mendengarnya permintaannya yang sebelumnya

"Hyung, apa kau baik saja?" Suara Zuho membuat Youngbin melihat surai merah terang milik Zuho, hanya itu yang terlihat karena penerangan seadanya di kamar. Youngbin pernah mengatakan, bahwa Zuho terlihat menarik dengan rambut merahnya saat ini kan? Dan, Youngbin tidak tahu harus merutuki penata penampilan mereka atau Zuho yang menerima warna terkesan menantang -tapi sekaligus manis menurut Youngbin-. Menantang tentang apa? Tunggu, berhenti disitu. Pikirannya bisa menjadi keruh, kalau Youngbin tidak menjernihkannya sekarang

"Oh, Juho-ya. Kau mau ke kamar mandi kan? Ayo kutemani, aku perlu minum" Berpura tidak terjadi apapun di hadapan Zuho adalah hal paling baik untuk dilakukan Youngbin saat ini, Zuho mengerjap bingung dan -untungnya- lampu kamar yang dimatikan menghalangi Youngbin menemukan pemandangan menggemaskan itu. Sangat diragukan kalau Youngbin bisa menahan diri setelah melihat Zuho bertingkah cukup manis seperti itu

"Ah, iya" Zuho itu memang cenderung polos (lebih tepatnya tidak peka), jadi dia hanya menurut tanpa menanyakan apapun. Berpikir mungkin sebelumnya Youngbin hanya mengigau saat bicara dengannya, dan terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Youngbin berjalan lebih dulu dan membiarkan Zuho mengekor di belakangnya, melewati kamar mandi untuk mengambil botol air di kulkas

"Kenapa aku terus memikirkan hal itu?" Gumam Youngbin, merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri karena hampir selalu memikirkan sesuatu yang memiliki rating dewasa jika berkaitan Zuho. Latihan saat itu bukan pertama kalinya Youngbin memikirkan Zuho hingga membayangkan adegan rating dewasa, tapi pertama kalinya dia tidak mengendalikan diri di depan anggota lain hingga anggota lain mengkhawatirkannya dan berpikir bahwa ada urusan besar yang mengganggunya. Masalah perasaan memang bukan hal yang kecil, tapi bukan sepelik yang dipikirkan oleh anggota lain sepertinya (apalagi, hingga seperti yang Hwiyoung pikirkan)

"Apa kau baik saja, Hyung?" Suara dan perkataan yang sama mengusik lamunan Youngbin, menemukan Zuho yang telah menuntaskan 'panggilan alam' di kamar mandi, jelas berbeda dengan Zuho yang saat itu basah keringat dan terlihat sangat menarik. Bukan Zuho yang saat ini tidak menarik, tapi Zuho yang seperti itu seringkali membuat Youngbin mengumpat dengan suara lirih karena kesulitan menahan diri

"Bin-Hyung" Tangan Zuho menyapa bahu Youngbin, menyentak si Kim yang lebih dewasa tiga tahun hingga mengerjap selama beberapa kali. Zuho terlihat acuh dengan mengangkat bahu dan mengambil gelas di hadapan Youngbin yang masih terisi separuh, membuat Youngbin berpikir mereka seperti tengah melakukan ciuman secara tidak langsung. Lalu, kapan mereka bisa melakukan ciuman secara langsung?

"Kau seperti memiliki masalah, Hyung" Punggung tangan Zuho membersihkan air di bagian bawah bibirnya, mengembalikan gelas pada hadapan Youngbin. Youngbin mengisi gelas hingga penuh dan meneguknya dengan cepat, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran keruhnya dengan air minum yang segar

"Bukan masalah yang penting" Balasan yang sok tenang dari Youngbin, padahal dia sudah berteriak dalam hati 'masalahku adalah kau, ini karena kau semakin menarik tapi tidak pernah peka dengan perasaanku'

"Sungguh? Baiklah, terserah pada Hyung saja" Zuho itu sosok yang cukup menyenangkan (kadang cenderung membosankan atau bisa juga menjadi menggemaskan) dan menarik untuk diperhatikan, tapi bagian paling menyebalkan darinya adalah pribadinya terlalu cuek dan tidak peka, membuat Youngbin gemas sendiri

"Jika masalahku adalah kau, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tubuh Zuho hampir menghilang dalam suasana gelap ruang dorm mereka karena hanya lampu dapur yang masih menyala, menghentikan langkah untuk menoleh pada Youngbin yang belum berpindah posisi. Pikiran keruh Youngbin tidak sepenuhnya menghilang hanya dengan meminum air putih, mungkin dia memang harus mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Inseong

"Telingaku pasti sedang bermasalah, Bin-Hyung. Kupikir, kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah masalahmu" Tentu, sudah dikatakan bahwa Zuho itu polos cenderung bodoh dan tidak peka kan? Youngbin mengabaikan gelas yang belum dicuci juga botol air yang tidak dia taruh kembali dalam kulkas

"Memang, kau adalah masalahku. Kau benar, saat kau berpikir aku mengacaukan dan menghentikan latihan karena kau terlihat sangat baik dengan bagianmu. Kau benar, saat kau berpikir aku tidak bisa fokus dan membayangkan adegan rating dewasa karena melihatmu. Dan, telingamu tidak bermasalah saat kau mendengarku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah masalahku" Youngbin pernah menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang dengan suasana matahari terbenam, tapi tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan pada seorang Namja dengan suasana gelap seperti saat ini. Setidaknya, Zuho tidak mendorong Youngbin yang saat ini menghentikan langkah di hadapannya dan tertawa ringan seperti melihat Youngbin tengah berlatih untuk sebuah drama dengan akting yang buruk

"Aku menyukaimu" Pikiran Youngbin begitu keruh saat ini, tangannya memegangi tengkuk Zuho untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Youngbin sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau Zuho mendorong tubuhnya dan memarahinya, tapi Zuho hanya melebarkan matanya tanpa melakukan apapun. Bibir Zuho begitu manis dan lembut, lalu bagaimana dengan bagian lain dari tubuhnya? Zuho tidak mendorongnya, artinya Zuho tidak menolaknya kan?

'Tak!' Seseorang menyalakan lampu ruangan, membuat Zuho melepas tautan bibir mereka dengan cara mendorong Youngbin. Keduanya menoleh pada asal suara, melihat Hwiyoung memegang tangan Taeyang dan balik memperhatikan mereka dengan ekspresi bingung

"Kalian sedang apa, Hyung-deul?" Hwiyoung yang pertama membuka suara diantara mereka berempat, melihat Youngbin dan Zuho yang sibuk mengambil nafas seperti baru mengikuti perlombaan lari atau mungkin perkelahian. Tapi, tidak ada lintasan lari dan wajah mereka terlihat baik saja

"Zuho ingin menggunakan kamar mandi, dan kebetulan aku ingin mengambil minum. Kau darimana, Hwiyoung-ah?" Youngbin menjawab dengan deham pelan, karena merasa canggung. Seharusnya, tidak ada masalah dengan ketahuan berciuman oleh Taeyang dan Hwiyoung -para anggota bisa menerima hubungan Inseong dengan Jaeyoon, jadi tidak ada masalah sebenarnya-, tapi Zuho bahkan belum memberi jawaban untuknya. Ini menjadi hal yang sangat canggung, kalau Taeyang atau Hwiyoung melihat dan menanyakan hubungan mereka

"Dari Dorm B. Chani bilang, dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padaku. Ck! Dia menyebalkan" Hwiyoung melepas tangan Taeyang yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dan memasuki kamar dengan ekspresi sebal, membuat tiga orang lainnya tersenyum karena tingkah dari anggota kedua termuda di kelompok mereka

"Chani memiliki video game baru yang bertema horor, dan dia ingin menunjukkan pada Hwiyoung. Tapi, Hwiyoung tidak menyukai hal seperti itu, jadi dia minta diantarkan pulang ke Dorm A" Suara protes Hwiyoung dari dalam kamar membuat tiga orang yang masih berada di ruang tengah tertawa, membayangkan Namja Kim paling muda di kelompok mereka memasang ekspresi sebal yang menggemaskan

"Pulanglah dan segera istirahat, kita masih memiliki jadwal" Ujar Zuho seraya tersenyum pada Taeyang, berjalan memasuki kamar lebih dulu tanpa menoleh pada Youngbin yang memperhatikannya. Zuho belum memberi jawaban dari pernyataan Youngbin, atau Zuho bermaksud memberikan jawaban pada Youngbin? Jawaban bahwa dia tidak ingin bersama Youngbin, dia menolak Youngbin?

"Youngbin-Hyung, apa kau baik saja?" Nada suara Taeyang terdengar khawatir, jadi Youngbin menarik sudut bibirnya untuk mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Keadaan yang serupa dengan situasi di ruang latihan saat itu, dia terlalu memikirkan Zuho hingga tanpa sadar membuat anggota lain khawatir padanya

"Tentu, kembali ke Dorm B dan segeralah istirahat. Jangan lupa, katakan pada Chani untuk segera tidur. Aku tidak ingin ada anggota yang kembali sakit karena kurang istirahat" Youngbin tidak sering memberi perintah sebagai Ketua, tapi Taeyang pikir ini termasuk perintah atau nasehat dari 'Kakak' sekaligus teman. Taeyang tersenyum, memberi tanda bahwa dia mengerti

"Hyung juga harus segera istirahat. Selamat malam" Pamit Taeyang seraya membuka kode keamanan Dorm A dan kembali menutupnya, sementara Youngbin memasuki kamar dan menemukan Zuho sudah berada di kasur dengan bahu yang bergerak teratur, tanda bahwa si Baek sudah melabuhkan diri pada pulau impian tanpa menunggu dirinya. Youngbin sudah biasa, memberi perhatian lebih pada Zuho tanpa mendapat balasan yang sama, tapi rasanya ada yang berbeda malam ini. Youngbin sudah memberanikan dirinya, tapi Zuho tidak memberi balasan yang sama, bahkan tidak memberikan jawaban untuk ungkapan perasaannya

"Selamat malam, Juho-ya" Hela nafas Youngbin terdengar lelah dan berat, membaringkan diri di sisi tempat tidurnya dan berusaha menghilangkan pikiran yang mengganggunya. Bagaimanapun, kelompok mereka masih memiliki kegiatan besok, dan Youngbin tidak boleh bangun terlambat atau terlihat buruk apapun alasannya. Youngbin sudah sering berpikir bahwa Zuho mungkin saja tidak menyimpang, sekalipun dia tidak memiliki masalah dengan hubungan Inseong dan Jaeyoon. Sekalipun menyimpang, tentu Youngbin masih kalah dari Rowoon yang sudah mengenal dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Zuho selama tujuh tahun terakhir. Ah, Youngbin harus berhenti memikirkan hal tidak menyenangkan tentang Zuho yang membuatnya terus terjaga. Bagaimana, bila dia memikirkan suara Zuho yang meminta tolong ditemani tadi? Juga, bagaimana bibir manis dan lembut Zuho yang sempat dia rasakan? Bagus, Youngbin mulai terlelap dan sepertinya memimpikan hal yang indah karena dia tersenyum. Sangat mudah untuk mengetahui apa yang dia mimpikan, walaupun dia tidak memiliki kepala yang transparan.

 **.~~~Kkeut (Chapter 2)~~~.**

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, aku berusaha menyelesaikan bagian dua dari cerita ini. Awalnya, aku bikin fanfic ini cuma iseng dan emang mau bikin lebih dari satu bagian, tapi aku perlu momen langsung mereka buat ngelanjutin. Setelah ngeliat beberapa momen mereka, aku coba bikin bagian dua ini dan aku publish tanpa baca ulang. Maaf, kalo ngga sesuai sama harapan ya? Omong-omong, saengchuk buat Taeyang-Oppa :) #udahcumagitudoang. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


	3. Chapter 3 : Answer

.

Bureul Butyeora (Youngbin x Zuho)

Chapter Three

Don't Like, Don't Read

 **[warning : gaje, possibly ooc, uke!Zuho]**

.

Youngbin sudah menyukai Zuho selama satu tahun terakhir, atau mungkin dia menyukai Zuho dalam kurun waktu yang lebih lama. Saat dimana Youngbin menyadari perasaannya bukan saat yang bagus untuk menyatakan perasaan, itu adalah saat dimana Youngbin memeluk Zuho dari belakang dan menepuk bahunya selagi mengatakan 'bukan masalah', saat dimana dia menyadari ada bagian dirinya yang merasa sakit sewaktu Zuho menangis karena mereka gagal pada misi kedua di acara survival sebelum debut. Youngbin mengelak dengan menyebut perasaan itu sebagai tanggung jawab sebagai salah satu Hyung, tapi Inseong hanya memandang datar dan mengangkat alis untuk mempertanyakan kebenarannya sewaktu Youngbin memutuskan bercerita pada teman satu garis kelahirannya. Inseong tidak mempermasalahkan bila Youngbin menyukai teman satu grup mereka (dia sendiri menjalin hubungan dengan Jaeyoon, jadi tidak ada masalah kan?), suka yang berbeda dari bagaimana Youngbin merasa gemas pada adik paling kecil mereka yang disukai oleh Rowoon. Youngbin hanya memandang bingung pada Inseong, membuat anggota paling dewasa itu mendengus sebal dan menggumam bahwa ini akan sulit.

.

Menyimpan perasaan selama satu tahun memang sulit, tapi itu lebih mudah daripada menunggu jawaban Zuho tentang kepastian hubungan mereka selama satu bulan terakhir, Youngbin mengabaikan nasihat Inseong untuk langsung menanyakan apalagi hingga mendesak Zuho untuk segera memberi jawaban. Youngbin ingat saat Zuho memegangi tengkuk dan menatapnya dengan sorot jahil di depan kamera, meniru bagaimana Youngbin yang melakukan itu padanya saat menyatakan perasaan, dan Youngbin hanya berusaha tertawa juga mendorong Zuho untuk menjauh (Youngbin hampir saja menarik tengkuk Zuho dan melakukan hal yang lebih jauh, kalau dia tidak ingat kamera tengah menyoroti mereka). Tapi, Zuho masih orang yang sulit ditebak dengan ekspresi acuh sebagai wajah yang paling sering dia tunjukkan, Zuho lebih sering tertawa saat bercanda dengan Inseong maupun Jaeyoon (Youngbin tidak mungkin mencemburui mereka yang tidak bisa melepas satu sama lain, tapi dia iri karena Zuho tidak sebahagia itu saat bersama dengannya). Tentu sebagian besar diri Youngbin berharap bahwa Zuho menerimanya, tapi ada bagian lain dari dirinya yang mengatakan untuk bersiap terhadap penolakan dari Zuho.

.

.

Latihan hari ini dibubarkan dengan cepat karena awalnya para anggota ingin makan malam bersama, tapi mereka tidak juga menemukan satu kedai makanan yang cocok untuk sembilan orang itu sekaligus dan memilih berpencar untuk memuaskan keinginan makan dari setiap anggota. Youngbin ingin mengikuti anggota lain yang memiliki selera tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, namun langkahnya tertahan karena Zuho belum mendapat tempat makan yang dia inginkan . . .

"Apa kau tidak memiliki tempat makanan yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Mereka memang berada dalam hubungan tanpa kejelasan yang canggung selama satu bulan ini, tapi Youngbin tentu tidak bisa mengabaikan Zuho sebagai salah satu anggota grup nya (Inseong pasti mendecak malas, kalau mendengar alasan Youngbin saat ini). Pandangan Youngbin bertemu dengan manik Zuho yang sebelumnya mengedar pada banyak kedai di sisi jalan, sorot yang terkesan hangat dan polos hingga Youngbin enggan untuk mengedipkan matanya

"Hyung, aku ingin makan sushi" Zuho bukan anak kecil yang mengatakan 'lapar' pada orang yang lebih tua agar dibelikan makanan, dan Youngbin mengerti bahwa ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan Zuho dengannya. Untungnya, tidak ada anggota lain yang mengganggu mereka dengan siul bernada atau pertanyaan menyebalkan karena anggota lain sudah sibuk berpencar menuju tempat makan yang mereka inginkan

"Baiklah" Jawaban Youngbin terdengar dengan ragu, mengikuti langkah Zuho menuju tempat makanan khas Jepang. Youngbin hanya menyamakan menu pesanan dengan makanan yang dipesan oleh Zuho, memilih menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel yang dibawa olehnya

"Kau tidak bertanya, kenapa aku mengatakan ingin makan sushi padamu?" Suara Zuho yang terasa mengejutkan membuat tangan Youngbin seketika licin dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya, memandang Zuho di seberang meja dengan mata yang bulat karena terkejut

"Eung, bagaimana?" Youngbin melontarkan tanya dengan canggung, dibalas tangan Zuho yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya karena tengah menertawakan tingkah bodoh sang Ketua. Youngbin membentuk senyum karena lengkung bibir Zuho tanpa peduli bahwa dia yang menjadi bahan tawa si Baek, tapi Zuho tertawa karena melihatnya bukan juga hal buruk yang harus dipermasalahkan

"Bin-Hyung, apa yang lebih kau sukai dari sushi dan ayam goreng?" Bukan tipe Zuho untuk bersikap ingin tahu tentang orang lain, biasanya Zuho hanya menjawab saat ada orang lain yang memulai obrolan dan hanya bicara mengenai dirinya sendiri. Seperti bagaimana Zuho mengatakan dengan percaya diri bahwa Inseong pernah berujar ingin meniru bagiannya, dibalas pandangan aneh Inseong terhadapnya. Zuho hanya sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, terlalu sibuk hingga tidak menyadari perhatian istimewa Youngbin padanya selama satu tahun terakhir

"Aku menyukai keduanya" Mereka sedang berada di restoran makanan Jepang dan memesan sushi, rasanya bukan hal yang baik bagi Youngbin untuk mengatakan bahwa dia lebih menyukai ayam goreng daripada sushi, apalagi dia mengatakannya di depan penggemar berat sushi macam Zuho. Eh, rasanya dia mengerti maksud pertanyaan Zuho

"Kau menyukai Chani dan aku?" Ah, maksud pertanyaan Zuho memang begitu. Tangan Youngbin segera bergerak untuk membuat tanda menolak atau menyalahkan pemikiran Zuho, hanya dibalas Zuho yang memandanginya dengan pandang datar

"Sushi dan Ayam Goreng tidak bisa disamakan denganmu dan Chani, itu adalah empat hal yang sangat berbeda" Hela nafas Youngbin terdengar berat, ingat dengan perkataan Inseong bahwa kedekatannya dan Chani lebih mencurigakan daripada kedekatan Zuho dan Rowoon yang sudah mengenal selama tujuh tahun. Youngbin merasa bahwa dia hanya memperlakukan Chani seperti memperlakukan adik paling kecil, kalau dia memiliki saudara kandung yang lebih muda darinya

"Aku menyukai sushi, dan Chani menyukai ayam goreng. Empat hal ini memiliki kaitan, sekalipun kami tidak serupa" Zuho dan segala keunikannya membuat Youngbin memegangi kepala yang seketika terasa pening, tidak mengerti dengan dirinya yang tidak juga memahami tentang Zuho setelah memberi perhatian lebih padanya selama satu tahun terakhir

"Kau lebih menyukai Vocalist atau Rapper?" Tanya Youngbin, menggunakan kata ganti dengan menyebut posisinya dan posisi Rowoon. Tidak akan mengherankan kalau Zuho memilih 'rapper', karena Zuho sendiri memang memiliki posisi sebagai Rapper

"Tentu aku lebih menyukai Rapper" Zuho menjawab dengan ekspresi dan nada biasa, tidak banyak berpikir dan hanya melontarkan jawaban di kepalanya untuk membalas pertanyaan Youngbin. Youngbin juga yakin kalau Zuho memilih 'rapper', tapi dia tidak yakin kalau itu memiliki arti Zuho lebih menyukainya daripada Rowoon

"Jadi, apa kau lebih menyukaiku daripada Rowoon?" Membuat perbandingan antara dirinya dengan Rowoon di hadapan Zuho termasuk diantara hal paling bodoh yang dilakukan oleh Youngbin (selain hanya memendam perasaan selama satu tahun), jelas bahwa Rowoon mengunggulinya pada banyak bidang. Rowoon sudah mengenal Zuho lebih lama darinya, Rowoon memiliki kantung yang tebal sedari dia dilahirkan, Rowoon juga memiliki paras tampan dan tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya. Rowoon dan Zuho menjadi begitu wajar daripada dirinya dan Zuho, tinggi tubuhnya bahkan tidak bisa disejajarkan dengan tinggi tubuh Zuho

"Iya, aku lebih menyukaimu daripada Rowoon" Jawab Zuho tanpa perubahan ekspresi yang berarti, pandangan polos yang menegaskan bahwa dia tidak terlalu banyak berpikir untuk menjawabnya. Pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan membungkam tanya dari Youngbin, selain alasan bahwa bibirnya memang terasa kaku untuk memastikan kebenaran dari perkataan Zuho

"Telingaku pasti sedang bermasalah, Juho-ya. Kupikir, kau mengatakan bahwa kau lebih menyukaiku daripada Rowoon" Youngbin berujar dengan tawa yang terkesan canggung, menepuk sisi luar telinganya untuk memastikan dia tidak memiliki masalah pendengaran. Zuho menunda keinginan untuk meraih gulungan sushi ketiga dan melihat Youngbin yang memandangnya dengan sorot kebingungan, ada senyum tipis yang diberikan si rambut merah jambu

"Haruskah aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti bagaimana Hyung melakukannya, malam itu?" Tanya Zuho yang membuat Youngbin memutar bagaimana dia mengatakan pendengaran Zuho tidak bermasalah, bagaimana dia menyatakan perasaan, dan bagaimana dia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir manis dan lembut milik Zuho. Youngbin tentu tidak keberatan untuk melakukan sekali lagi, karena dia terus merutuki Taeyang yang mengantarkan Hwiyoung pulang pada saat tidak tepat menurutnya

"Inseong-Hyung benar, Bin-Hyung memang mesum" Suara Zuho mengusik lamunan Youngbin dan membuat sang Ketua kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada si Baek di hadapannya, Zuho hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi biasa sementara mulutnya terus bergerak untuk mengunyah gulungan sushi keempat tanpa menunggu Youngbin yang bahkan belum mengambil satu gulungan sama sekali

"Hyung membicarakan padamu tentangku?" Youngbin bertanya yang membuat Zuho mengarahkan gulungan sushi ke arah depan mulutnya, bosan mendengar sekian pertanyaan dari Youngbin yang seperti tidak memiliki akhir

"Aku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin makan sushi, itu memiliki arti aku sungguhan ingin makan sushi. Jadi, aku hanya ingin makan dan menjelaskan beberapa hal" Tangan Zuho mendorong piring dengan sisa lima gulungan sushi ke arah Youngbin, memberi tanda secara tidak langsung agar Youngbin tidak menyela selama dia berbicara

"Rowoon dan aku hanya memiliki hubungan sebagai teman, aku sempat tertarik dengan Rowoon, yah . . . siapa yang sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya? Tapi, dia membicarakan orang lain dengan nada antusias yang membuatku memilih mundur, tidak begitu sulit karena Jimin-Noona dan Mimi-Noona membantuku saat tidak ada kegiatan" Zuho meraih cangkir isi teh hangat dan mengangkat sebelah tangan, menyela Youngbin yang hendak membuka mulut untuk melontarkan tanya entah apa

"Bin-Hyung dan Chani terlihat dekat, jadi aku menganggap perkataan Inseong-Hyung sebagai lelucon tidak menarik yang terus dia uji coba padaku. Saat Hyung menyatakan padaku malam itu, aku berpikir bahwa Hyung sedang tidak berada dalam kesadaran penuh, tapi Inseong-Hyung mengatakan bahwa Bin-Hyung sudah menunggu jawabanku selama satu bulan, tidak berani bertanya karena tidak ingin aku merasa terdesak" Dalam sekian tahun Youngbin mengenal Zuho mungkin momen ini adalah satu diantara saat dimana Zuho menjadi begitu banyak bicara, dan Youngbin senang melihat itu (walaupun dia merutuki dalam hati Inseong yang bicara terlalu banyak pada Zuho mengenai dirinya)

"Aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa aku lebih memilih dan lebih memilih Bin-Hyung daripada Rowoon saat ini, tapi aku belum yakin untuk mengatakan bahwa aku juga menyukaimu, bahwa alasan aku menjadi berbeda dari biasanya adalah Bin-Hyung" Hanya suasana hening yang menyambung penjelasan panjang Zuho, si Baek sudah kembali pada kesibukan sebelumnya untuk mengunyah gulungan sushi yang hanya tersisa dua di piring, sementara si Kim hanya memperhatikannya

"Karena kau belum yakin, jadi kau menerimaku atau kau menolakku memiliki kemungkinan lima puluh persen. Hanya lima persen kemungkinan berhasil, tetap saja kemungkinan untuk berhasil, jadi aku akan menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan baik" Youngbin membuka suara dan meraih gulungan sushi terakhir, sebelum Zuho yang mengambilnya lebih dulu. Zuho hanya melirik sekilas padanya dan menaruh sumpit di atas cawan kecil

"Salah. Bukan lima puluh-lima puluh, tapi tujuh puluh dan tiga puluh" Ralat Zuho yang membuat kernyitan bingung pada wajah Youngbin, maksudnya tujuh puluh persen kemungkinan dirinya ditolak dan tiga puluh persen kemungkinan dirinya diterima?

"Apa yang tujuh puluh dan tiga puluh?" Bingung Youngbin, melontarkan tanya

"Bin-Hyung mengatakan 'menerima', baru kemudian 'menolak'. Jadi, maksudku adalah kemungkinanku untuk menolak Bin-Hyung hanya tiga puluh persen" Mata Zuho tidak beradu dengan Youngbin karena dia terus menghindari pandangan Youngbin, tangannya mengusap bagian belakang kepala walaupun rambut bagian belakangnya sama sekali tidak berantakan. Anggap saja Youngbin seperti anak kecil yang senang karena diijinkan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat dia sukai, manik sipit Zuho melebar karena kecupan singkat yang diberikan Youngbin di bibirnya. Youngbin tahu bahwa kepala Zuho tidak transparan, tapi wajah dan telinga yang memerah sudah menjelaskan bahwa si Baek tengah merasa malu. Rasanya Youngbin juga perlu berharap bahwa kepalanya tidak begitu transparan, atau Inseong akan memukuli kepalanya dengan tidak ber-peri Youngbin-an karena dia memiliki imajinasi tentang rencana dengan Zuho kalau Zuho sudah menerimanya secara resmi nantinya.

 **.~~~KKEUT (Final Chapter)~~~.**

Tadinya mau update kalo udah ada sepuluh review, tapi kelarin aja lah lagian emang ngga bagus bagus amat bukan dikomentarin. Kalo ada yang nunggu, aku minta maaf karena nunggu lama dan hasilnya mengecewakan (kayak ada yang mau nungguin aja). Ini di update setelah selesai nulis tanpa baca ulang, jadi maaf juga kalo banyak bagian yang salah. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
